


【胸咚】乡村X情

by sky721953198



Category: xd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	【胸咚】乡村X情

李大妈这几天把张家的门槛儿都要踩塌了，原因就那一个，给张大爷陪不是，以后肯定擦亮眼给他儿子找个水灵的大姑娘。  
张大爷坐在那里吹胡子瞪眼的听李大妈啰嗦，而坐在一旁的儿子却漠不关心的在那啃着刚从地里摘回来的黄瓜，好像这事儿完全跟他没关系。  
等李大妈走后，张大爷踹了脚自己儿子“哎，你小子到底咋个想的啊。”  
张大爷儿子张继科被自家老爹一脚踹的没坐稳跌在了地上就跟个没事儿人一样盘着腿就地而坐，手里的黄瓜一半啃没了。  
“哎你小子问你话呢。”  
“我说老头你急啥，我这又不是不娶，咱村里想嫁我的姑娘多了去了。”  
“我还不是为了你，先给你找个练练活，将来玩腻了扔掉咱再要个水灵的姑娘，放心咱家不缺这钱”  
“呸，老头你可真损！”张继科把吃剩下的黄瓜根朝他爹身上扔了过去。  
自从那天跟着李大妈去了周家在窗外看到那个叫许昕的人被操在床上浪叫的样子张继科心里就牢牢惦记上了。  
那天他看到许昕那双又白又嫩的腿勾着小叔子的腰被他小叔子操的嘴里不要不要的浪叫，但是却把精液射的到处都是，当场就硬了。要不是他掩饰的好，指不定让李婆子背后笑话呢。  
张继科回到自己的屋子把门窗都上了锁，脱了自己的衣服裤子大咧咧的躺在床上闭起眼，手摸上自己的性器开撸，脑子里想的都是许昕的脸。  
“哦。。。。。嘶。。。。。哦哈。。。爽。。。。。”  
“夹紧点。。。。对。。。。。骚蹄子。。。。哦哦。。。。。”  
“叫的真好听。。。。。叫哥哥。。。。嗯。。。。。。操。。。。。”  
张继科射精了，看着自己手上的精液，甩了甩。  
“操他妈，这都第几次了，这样下去迟早精尽人亡，你个小骚蹄子，真想操你爽一爽。”  
这一天，张继科睡到太阳晒屁股才起来，撸了把头毛才爬起来，裤裆内又湿了一片，张继科暗叫不好。心想着再这样下去可不行，于是换了条裤子，顺便把那条沾染精液的内裤塞口袋里等看到垃圾桶的时候把它扔了进去。  
张继科来到周家，碰巧许昕送周雨出门，于是张继科挑了个不显眼的地方躲起来看着，周雨许昕两人还在门口腻歪了一会，看周雨背着大包小包的像是要出趟远门。  
“出门脾气收敛些，东西都带齐了吧，到姑姑姑父那里嘴甜些。”  
周雨搂着许昕的腰“哎呦你都说了好些遍了，我都能背下来了，你就不能说些别的我听。”  
“你想听啥？”许昕给周雨整着领子。  
“你说我想听啥？”周雨的手从许昕的腰间滑到股间。  
许昕燥红着脸拍开他的手，“大白天，别不正经的，让人看见了不好。”  
“怕什么，你现在是我的媳妇儿，怎么样昨天舒不舒服爽不爽？”  
许昕推了推周雨“快走，一会赶不上车了。”  
“哎你别推我，来得及我算好时间了，你就说说嘛，我想听。嗯？”  
拗不过周雨许昕只好凑到他耳边说“你操的我最舒服了。”  
周雨听了扔下手里的东西把许昕紧紧的抱在怀里，腻歪的在许昕的脖子那来回轻啄，只有许昕知道周雨现在那东西已经站了起来正顶着自己。  
许昕伸手隔着裤子掐了一下，“嘶！你把我弄萎了看以后谁让你爽。”  
“别贫了，快去吧。”  
周雨亲了亲许昕让他自己在家当心点，晚上门锁好再睡等等。  
许昕不嫌烦的一一点头应着，直到人走到自己看不见才进屋开始新一天的做活。  
看着许昕干着活，一会伸手拿个东西，露出一截腰肢，一会弯腰捡个小穗子，翘着圆润的屁股等等，张继科就在暗处盯着看，一边看还一边给自己揉。一连好几天张继科每天都来看许昕，真是越看越想操，看来得找机会下手了。  
“许昕？”张继科装作在路上偶然碰到许昕的口气。  
“你是？”在许昕的印象当中他不记得和这人有过接触。  
“我是老张家儿子，就上次准备跟你相的那个。”  
“啊。。。。啊。。。。。不好意思啊，我。。。。”  
“嗨，没事儿，我没放心上谁还没个想要的时候不是。”  
“不是，那天不是。。。。。”  
“你这去干啥呢？”张继科摆摆手，他不在乎许昕那天的细节。  
“哦，我这去地里干活呢。”  
“你男人呢？怎么就你一个？他欺负你了？”  
“不不不，小雨他出门了，过几天回来。再说他也帮不上什么忙，我一个人做惯了。”  
张继科心里窃喜，这馅儿饼从天上掉下来的正是时候！  
“我来帮你，你到田里等我，我去把我家那插秧车开过来。”  
“哎哎，不用不用，我一个人就行了，哎张。。。。。”张什么来着？  
没等许昕说完话张继科一溜烟的就跑了，这可是天下掉下的机会，不好好把握了谁知道什么时候才会再有下次。  
等张继科开着车到许昕面前的时候许昕才插了一小块地方。  
“我说了来帮你你怎么自己先干起来了呢，咋，当我唬你拿你开心呢？”  
“没没没，张。。。。。张。。。。。”  
“继科！我叫张继科，你应该比我小，叫哥就行了。”  
许昕挠挠头，“科哥。”  
哎呦，这声哥听着真好听，要是叫哥哥就更好了，你这小蹄子，一会一定得要让你多喊两声。  
“行，你这哥都叫了，不帮你可对不起你这声哥，去坐车上去，我帮你把秧苗装上。”  
“不用，真不用，我。。。。。”  
“你再这样我可生气了啊，都是兄弟干啥这么客气，帮谁不是帮，你推脱啥，去去去车上去，我一会就上去。”  
“那。。。。谢谢了啊科哥。”许昕放下手里的秧苗洒了洒手上的水顺着车杆上了车。  
坐在车里的许昕四处看着，这车可是最新型的，车头跟卡车一样有门有挡风玻璃，其他的都还只是敞篷的，在看看操作台太红的绿的按钮一堆，当中还有几个黄的。  
“这根杆子是做啥用的？”许昕用手摸着档位杆上下来回摸着，不时还在杆头套着黑色橡胶的圆头上用掌心蹭着。这些动作被刚开车门的张继科全部看在眼里，心里操了一声。  
许昕看到张继科不好意思的收回手，自己刚才一定土死了，什么都没见识过，可不得让人笑话了，许昕不好意思的摸了摸发红的耳朵。  
张继科爬上了车关上车门，按了个按钮把主驾和副驾的门都上了锁。  
许昕听到声音还不知道是哪里发出来的正在找。  
张继科摸了摸许昕的头“这是车门锁，为了安全考虑的，要是遇上什么坏人抢车什么的这车门锁住了他就进不来了，很安全。”  
许昕边点头边说着这设计非常好。  
张继科看着许昕那傻样开心的翘起了嘴角，这门窗一关那还不是自己想干什么就干什么的了，今天就让你这小骚蹄子好好在身上浪一浪。  
许昕看着张继科熟练的操控着车，这秧苗乖乖的一根一根就全部插了进去，可省事了，以前自己要干一天的活，现在看来不出半天就能做好，开心的笑了起来。  
张继科一手操控着方向盘，一手伸到许昕脸上摸了一把，“笑啥呢。”  
对张继科的戒心早就抛在脑后的许昕没觉着张继科的动作有多不妥“哥，这车真好。”  
“你要觉得好，以后你要干活我就来帮你开咋样？”  
“嗯，谢谢哥。”  
“光嘴上谢忒没诚意了。”  
“那我请哥吃饭，家里有好多菜呢，管够。”  
张继科乐了“有肉吗？”  
“有！”  
“哥要吃的不是那种肉，而是。。。。。。这一种。”张继科把手从许昕的脸上伸到许昕的腰上摸了把。  
“哥。。。哈哈哈别。。。。。痒呢。。。。哈哈哈。。。。。”许昕想躲，可车里的空间就这么大躲来躲去都躲不过张继科的手。  
后来玩的凶了，张继科按了个自动化的按钮双手全部伸过去摸许昕。  
开始许昕觉着张继科在和他闹着玩，可这越到后来就越不对劲，张继科的手都伸到衣服里面去了。  
“哥。。。别闹了，开车呢。。。。。”许昕推着张继科的手。  
“没事儿，它自己会走。”看着许昕整个人贴在车门上，一把把许昕抱了过来贴着自己，张继科手在许昕衣服里肆意的游走这，嘴贴着许昕露出的脖子左右舔着。  
再笨的人也看清了眼前发生的事，许昕赶紧用手推张继科。张继科把许昕拉过来背靠着自己坐在腿上，许昕明显感到了屁股底下有东西抵着自己，和爱人欢爱了那么多次的许昕自然知道那是什么。  
“不不哥。。。。你放我下去。”  
“上了我的车你还想走？行，让哥爽了就放你走。”  
张继科扯开许昕的衣服扒了下来扔一边，上身光溜溜个许昕手顶着车顶，来稳住自己摇晃的身体。  
张继科舔着许昕的背两只手一上一下的摸着许昕的身体，一只手用指甲盖掐着许昕被摸的挺起的奶子，另一只手伸进许昕的内裤里揉着软趴趴的性器。  
“哥，不要。。。。嗯啊。。。。。”  
“宝贝儿你可把哥哥想死了，上次去你家从窗户外看着你被操哥哥就惦记上你了。”  
“哥。。。。嗯嗯。。。。你既然。。。。既然看见了。。。。就。。。。就晓得我有。。。。有男人啊。。。。。”  
张继科捏了一把许昕的龟头“有又怎么样，哥就是想操你。”  
“你可乖乖的在这里把哥哥我伺候舒服了，不然等你回来，哥上你家当着他面儿操你！”  
“不要。。。。不。。。。。啊。。。。。”  
“到时候我就说是你勾引我的，让我开车帮你家里干活，完了就让我操一顿，你说人是相信你这个小骚蹄子还是相信我呢。”  
张继科趁许昕发愣扒下了他的裤子连同内裤一起。  
看着颜色粉嫩的性器张继科情不自禁的上手摸了起来，原以为被人操了这么多次的许昕身体早就变色颜色，没想到那性器还这么漂亮。  
“乖，手撑着方向盘别让它瞎走，不然有人过来看哥哥我可不负责。”  
张继科现在正捏着自己的软肋，许昕只能乖乖听话的握着方向盘，张继科玩着他的性器。  
“操你这小蹄子，这么浪，被摸就湿了，哥的裤子可全泡你淫水里了。”张继科嘴里说着浪话，手里还撸的越来越快，许昕都快受不了了。  
“哥。。。。哥。。。。别。。。。要出来了。。。。。。啊。。。。。”  
张继科撸着许昕挺立的性器“出来就出来呗，让哥尝尝你的有多骚。”  
许昕都快撑不住方向盘了，他要射出来了“啊啊。。。。。啊。。。。。。。”  
许昕喘着粗气趴在方向盘上回头恶狠狠的看着那人正舔着手指吃自己的东西。  
“宝贝儿你的味道真好。”张继科搂着许昕，手还在许昕性器的顶端磨来磨去。  
“嗯。。。。你别。。。。。别再。。。。”  
“怎么自己爽了就不管哥哥了？哥哥还硬着呢，你看看。”张继科顶了顶胯。  
许昕回过头去不看他，张继科自顾自的拉开裤链掏出胀的发紫的阴茎磨了磨许昕的屁股。  
“宝贝哥哥想要你很久了，每晚在床上给自己撸想的可都是你。”张继科把许昕的屁股抬起来点把阴茎对准早已湿透的洞口插了进去。  
“啊。。。。嗯。。。。你别。。。。。”  
“别什么？老子今天就是要操你，说到做到！”张继科两手从许昕的膝窝伸进去把许昕的两条腿架了起来朝着挡风玻璃大开。  
“坐好了宝贝，哥哥开车了。”原来这个车根本不需要人工操作，按个按钮就能自己走，连方向也能很好的控制好。  
张继科的阴茎埋在许昕的身体里，借着坑坑洼洼的地势车子一颠一颠的正好可以操许昕。一边操着一边干活两不误。  
“嗯。。。嗯。。。啊啊。。。。。”后面被张继科侵犯着，手还在自己大腿内侧掐着摸着过手瘾，“宝贝叫声哥哥听听。”张继科拿出手机开启录像放在一旁的副驾座上。  
许昕闭着嘴就连呻吟的声音也被卡在了喉咙，除了周雨他不想叫给任何人听。  
“不叫么？那可就别怪哥哥了。”张继科有在车上按了个按钮，车行驶的速度快了起来，颠的也更猛烈。  
许昕扶着膝盖，咬着嘴唇死命忍着。  
“乖，叫出来，忍着干什么呢？”说着张继科又加快了点车速。  
“啊啊。。。。求你慢点。。。。慢点。。。。啊。。。。受不了了。。。。。”  
“现在想通了才叫？晚了宝贝。”  
“不。。。。。啊嗯。。。。。好快。。。。。太快了。。。。不。。。不行。。。。。”  
“这才爽！”张继科调整坐姿让自己的利刃在许昕的体内更深层次的埋入。  
“太深了。。。。不要。。。啊。。。。求你。。。。停下。。。停。。。。啊。。。。。”  
“叫哥哥！”  
“哥。。。。哥哥。。。。。啊啊啊。。。。。。。”  
“骚蹄子动真格的才知道服软早干嘛去了，你就等着好好被哥哥操爽了。”  
感受着体内的性器的凶狠，许昕跟不上节奏的喘气“不要了。。。。我求你。。。。。真不要。。。。”  
“嚷什么，好好叫你的别瞎喊，等哥哥爽了就行。”  
张继科操着许昕后面还不忘照顾许昕的嫩芽给他撸着，刚才才泄过的东西现在又挺了起来。  
“嘴上说着不要不要身体倒是淫荡的不得了。咱们村别说男人哪个女人能骚成你这样，你看看多湿啊。”  
张继科摸了一把滴到自己睾丸上的淫水涂在了许昕的肉柱上。  
“小骚蹄子你不怕也是那水做的吧。”  
张继科摸的很有技巧，根本不像是头次开荤的人那么手生，许昕被他撸的很快就交代了第二次，相比上一次这一炮淡了很多。  
“你都两次了，哥哥我一次都还没射呢，还不夹紧点！”张继科在许昕的屁股蛋上用力的打了两下，瞬间白嫩的屁股上印出两个红红的手掌印，疼的许昕紧了紧自己的肉穴。  
“嘶。。。。”张继科爽的倒吸了口气，这人可比自己之前碰过的女人都带劲，那里比任何女人都要紧。  
许昕交代了两炮后的肉柱软趴趴的垂在那里，随着车一颠一颠的拍在方向盘上疼的直哼哼。  
张继科越插越深，许昕一个劲的摇着头喊着不要。  
“要坏了啊。。。。。不。。。。啊啊。。。。嗯啊。。。。。。”  
张继科玩够了许昕的嫩芽改玩上面，沾了些许淫水的手指插进许昕嘴里搅着，许昕喊着又合不上嘴，手指在嘴里肆虐自己的舌头也只能跟着，口水从合不拢的嘴角流了出来滴到自己的胸口，张继科空闲的另一只手便沾着许昕的唾液涂在了挺起的奶子上一圈一圈的画着。  
“啊啊。。。。啊啊啊。。。。。啊。。。。。。”将近数百下的体内冲刺让张继科肿胀的阴茎在许昕的嫩穴里射了出来，又多又烫，花心的被热液浇灌刺激的许昕再一次挺着肉柱射了出来，只不过这次射出来的是黄色的尿液，他被张继科操到了失禁，黄色的腥液顺着挡风玻璃慢慢的滑了下来，正如同现在的许昕闭了眼，眼泪从眼角落了下来。  
张继科亲了亲许昕的脸蛋，不在乎被他弄脏的车子把他放到副驾上，顺便收起了自己的手机关闭了录像。  
两个人坐在车子里缓了缓神，张继科捏了把许昕的脸，许昕现在如同一个废人一样靠着车门，身上的衣服随意的披在身上，看着反光镜里的自己身上盖不住的吻痕。  
过了一会张继科又出声了，“宝贝哥哥还没爽怎么办？”  
“你还想干什么？”许昕闭着眼靠在车窗上，他现在浑身都没有力气。  
“要不宝贝你自己玩给哥哥看怎么样？”  
“我不会。”许昕很冷漠的拒绝了张继科的提议。  
“宝贝一定会的。”  
“我说了我。。。。。。”  
【啊啊。。。。不要。。。。。不嗯。。。。。。要坏了啊。。。。。。】  
张继科晃了晃手上的手机，里面正放着他们刚才激烈的画面还有那淫荡的叫声。  
“现在会了么？”  
“你想怎么玩？”  
张继科看了看车子，最后把手搭在了档位杆上。  
“这个，用你的小穴吞下去，平时哥摸着有些膈手，你水多上去给哥润润。”  
许昕瞪着眼看着张继科，这根本是不可能的事情。许昕刚想张口拒绝，张继科却又将手里的手机朝许昕摆了摆。  
“上去我就删了视频，不上去等周雨回来我就放给他看。”  
许昕吸了口气拿掉身上的衣服扶着座椅站了起来，他本来就生的高，现在站起来只能弯着腰，张继科把车熄火停下等许昕。  
许昕跨过档位杆一脚站在一张座位上，扶着车顶慢慢往下坐。  
“啊啊啊啊啊。。。。。。。”档位杆顶部的橡胶扶手很圆很大，许昕只能慢慢的去适应。  
【啵】许昕一直调整着自己才勉强把那把手插进自己的洞里。  
“好。。。。好了。。。。。”此时许昕的头上已经有了可见的大滴汗水。  
张继科满意的拍了拍许昕的屁股。“那我们就继续干活！”  
张继科重新发动了车子，但是车子需要挂挡才能开。  
“周嫂挂个档呗。”  
许昕撑着车顶扭着屁股跟着张继科的步骤一步步的挂着档，可恶那人又把手指伸了进来。  
而淫液顺着档位杆滑了下来沾湿了整根杆子。

在远处的办公楼的一间办公室里，新上任的村官马书记正拿着望远镜视察着自己管辖的范围。  
当望远镜被定格不动的时候马书记嘴角扬了扬，“被派到这里似乎也是一件不错的事情啊。”


End file.
